Veneficus: hoofdstuk 1
600px|centre '' 22 Oktober 2018 7:08'' Izak werd wakker. “Ah, nee hè, het is maandag, we hebben weer gym.” Hij pakte zijn spullen in voor school. ‘Hmm, etui, bio boek, AK boek, Frans boek, hé wacht eens, waar is mijn Frans boek?! Oh daar.’, zei hij half hardop half in zich zelf. Het was onmogelijk om orde te houden in deze enorme bende. Het kleine hokje in een het weeshuis moest hij ook nog delen met zijn broer Fabian. Niet dat hij iets tegen zijn lieve broer had, maar het koste hem gewoon heel veel ruimte. Hun ouders waren omgekomen in een brand toen ze tien en twaalf waren, zij hadden het wonderbaarlijk genoeg overleefd. Hij kon het zich herinneren als de dag van gisteren. Hij miste zijn ouders nog elke dag. Nu zaten ze in een van de weinige nog bestaande weeshuizen op de wereld. Hij stopte zijn schriften in zijn tas en hij pakte zijn gymtas. Fabian was al weg naar school. Izak liep uit het weeshuis en ging richting de bushalte. Hij had helemaal geen zin in school. Eigenlijk had hij nooit zin in school. Hij werd altijd gepest. Izak was inmiddels bij de bushalte aangekomen. Hij ging zitten in het vervuilde bushokje. Daar zat hij helemaal alleen. Hij dacht aan zijn ouders. Ze waren altijd heel lief en zorgend voor hem geweest, maar nu waren ze er niet meer. Het deed zoveel pijn! Izak moest bijna huilen zo veel pijn deed het. Hij dacht terug aan het moment dat zijn ouders overleden. Ze zaten met zijn vieren aan de tafel een spelletje te doen. Hij was aan het verliezen. Zijn broer plaagde hem er heel erg mee. Plotseling was er vuur in de kamer, het werd steeds groter. Zijn moeder had geroepen ‘Ga naar buiten, wij komen er zo aan!’, ze waren nooit gekomen. Niemand had ooit geweten hoe de brand was ontstaan. Plotseling onderbrak de aankomende bus zijn gedachten. Hij stapte in de bus, het zat bijna helemaal vol. Gelukkig was er nog een plekje vrij. Hij ging zitten. Hij zag dat een man achterin de bus hem aanstaarde. Hij zag eruit als een zwerver. Zijn vette zwarte haren hingen tot aan zijn nek. Izak besloot er niet te veel aandacht aan te besteden, straks ging hij nog om geld vragen! Hij pakte zijn telefoon en oortjes, een van de weinige dingen die hij nog over had sinds de brand. Hij ging naar Spotify en hij tikte in “Evolve”. Hij klikte op het album van Imagine Dragons. Shuffle. Yes, Believer! Izak luisterde vol genot naar het nummer.Hij keek naar de man die hem eerder had aangekeken. Zijn donkere ogen keken hem nog steeds intimiderend aan. Brrr… de engerd. Gelukkig was de halte waar hij moest zijn hier al. De bus stopte. Izak stapte uit de bus. Hij keek achter zich naar de bus. Die enge man stapte ook uit! De vuile stalker. Het was waarschijnlijk gewoon toeval, probeerde hij zichzelf wijs te maken. Izak probeerde wat sneller te lopen, maar hij had helemaal geen conditie. Hij keek nogmaals achter zich, hij zag dat de man een andere afslag nam. Gelukkig maar. Zie je wel Izak, het was gewoon toeval, je bent gewoon paranoïde. Hij zag de school voor zich aan het einde van de straat. Hij keek op zijn iPhone. Oh, nee ik kom te laat! Izak ging sneller lopen, meneer Verhaegen zou verre van blij zijn. Hij snelde naar de jongenskleedkamer, hij was niet leeg. Alleen Lukas en zijn vriendengroepje, althans, vrienden, vrienden, het waren meer meelopertjes. Izak vloekte inwendig. ‘Zo, kijk eens aan, wie hebben we daar? Als dat I-slak niet is.’, zei Lukas. Zijn groepje lachte. ‘Zoals je ziet hebben we op je gewacht’, Lukas kwam dichter op hem staan, zijn ijsblauwe ogen keken recht in de zijne,‘Waarom was je niet op tijd? Hebben je pappie en mammie je niet op tijd wakker gemaakt? Oh, wacht, zijn ze dood, zijn je pappie en mammie dood?’ De groep bulderde van het lachen, Izak was woest maar had het lef niet om iets te doen, bovendien zou hij het toch waarschijnlijk alleen maar erger maken. Lukas kwam nu heel dicht bij Izak staan, hij was zeker een kop groter dan hij. Lukas trapte zijn benen onder hem weg Izak viel op de grond. “Au!”. Zijn groepje grinnikte. Lukas schopte tegen zijn schenen. “Auww”. De anderen deden mee. Het voelde alsof zijn benen in tweeën braken zo hard schopten ze. Hij hoorde het 1-minuut-fluitje van meneer Verhaegen. Lukas gaf nog een finale trap tegen zijn ribbenkast en liep met zijn groepje uit de kleedkamer. Izak ademde moeilijk door de laatste trap van Lukas. Zijn schenen brandden van de pijn. Ondanks alle pijn besloot Izak zich zo snel mogelijk om te kleden, misschien zou meneer Verhaegen hem minder straf geven als hij niet heel veel te laat kwam. Hij keek naar zijn schenen, ze waren helemaal rood, het zou al gauw blauw worden. Hij trok zijn sportkleding aan en liep uit de kleedkamer naar het sportveld. ‘Meneer Wolters!’, Riep Verhaegen, ‘Je bent laat’. ‘Sorry, meneer, het verkeer zat tegen,’ zei Izak, ‘het zal niet meer gebeuren’. ‘Dat klopt’, er verscheen een sluw glimlachje op het gezicht van meneer Verhaegen, ‘vier rondjes om het veld heen, Wolters’. ‘Vier?!’, zei Izak verontwaardigd. ‘Ja,’ zei Verhaegen, ‘en niet zeuren anders maak ik er vijf van’. ‘We gaan zometeen verspringen’, brulde Verhaegen. “Oh, nee niet verspringen”. Izak was echt heel slecht in verspringen, maar dan ook echt héél slecht. Hij begon met rennen. Een paar mensen gingen alvast naar de plek waar ze zouden gaan verspringen. ‘Hey!!’ Riep meneer Verhaegen, ‘Kom even terug allemaal’, zijn donkerbruine ogen glinsterden terwijl het groepje mensen terugkwam, ‘Voordat we gaan beginnen moet iedereen toekijken terwijl Izak zijn rondjes afmaakt.’ “Oh, nee” ‘Moedig hem maar lekker aan’, vervolgde Verhaegen. Izak zag dat Lukas zijn vrienden iets influisterde, ze grinnikten. Izak ging maar rennen, hij probeerde niet op zijn snelst te gaan om energie te besparen. ‘Sneller, Wolters, ik weet dat je traag bent, maar sneller dan dát kan je toch wel’, riep Verhaegen. ‘Ja Bol-ters schiet eens een beetje op!’, riep Lukas. Hij haatte Lukas, hij kreeg het elke keer weer voor elkaar om hem voor schut te laten staan. Met zijn pijnlijke benen zou hij vier ronden nooit af kunnen maken. Hij hoorde in de verte Izak’s groepje en nog een paar andere mensen roepen: ‘I-slak, I-slak, I-slak’. Waarom moesten ze altijd hem hebben? Hij zat inmiddels op ongeveer op de helft van het eerste rondje. Zijn benen brandden, als dat nu al zo was, hoe zou hij het dan ooit tot vier ronden maken? Hij keek achterom, daar zag hij zijn klas staan, sommigen genietend anderen verveeld en nog anderen enigszins ongemakkelijk. Hij bleef maar rennen en rennen. Het was niet te doen, dankzij Lukas en zijn groepje. Zijn klasgenoten begonnen weer te roepen: ‘I-slak, I-slak, I-slak’, het ergste was dat meneer Verhaegen er niks aan deed, hij stond daar alleen maar een beetje te kijken zonder zichtbare emoties op zijn gezicht. Niet veel later zat hij op twee rondes, hij kon nauwelijks meer denken. “Lopen, au!, ik moet blijven lopen!” ‘Wolters ga eens wat sneller, we hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!’, hoorde hij meneer Verhaegen roepen. Ja, ja, als jij vanochtend in elkaar getrapt zou zijn zou het je ook niet lukken Hij zei het net niet hardop. Hij probeerde er iets meer vaart in te zetten. Hij had overal in zijn benen pijn. Izak werd langzaam maar zeker duizelig. Aaaaahhh!!!, hij viel op de grond. De hele klas lachte, maar hij hoorde het nauwelijks. Hij probeerde met al zijn kracht om op te staan. ‘Nou, Izak ik denk dat we die laatste anderhalve ronde maar na school af moeten maken.’, zei meneer Verhaegen terwijl hij zijn lippen likte, ‘nu gaan we verspringen’. Het verspringen was niet goed gegaan en de rest van de dag was saai. Nu was het einde van de schooldag aangekomen. Hij liep naar het gymveld om zijn laatste anderhalve ronde af te maken. Hoewel het wel minder erg was geworden, deden zijn benen nog steeds veel pijn. Hij was aangekomen bij het gymveld, daar stond meneer Verhaegen al op hem te wachten. ‘Wolters,’ zei meneer Verhaegen gelijk toen Izak aankwam,‘begin maar gelijk met rennen.’ Izak zuchtte, net te zacht voor meneer Verhaegen om te horen. Hij begon met rennen, het deed pijn, maar hij was er van overtuigd dat hij de anderhalve ronde wel zou kunnen afmaken, bovendien waren er nu ook geen vervelende mensen die steeds ‘I-slak’ riepen. Kan je wat sneller gaan Wolters, ik heb ook een gezin thuis waar ik op tijd wil zijn. ‘Ga maar wat sneller Wolters’, hij likte zijn lippen. Izak ging iets sneller rennen. Zo bleef hij best een tijd rennen. Het voelde alsof er kolkend hete lava in zijn benen zat, maar toch bleef hij doorzetten. Uiteindelijk was hij klaar, hij ging vermoeid op de grond liggen. ‘Sta op Wolters, goed gedaan’, zei meneer Verhaegen. Izak keek naar zijn emotieloze gezicht. Hij pakte zijn spullen en liep weg. Meneer Verhaegen liep weg richting een andere kant. Toen Izak bij het bushokje aankwam was hij bijna te laat, de bus wilde net wegrijden, maar hij rende snel naar de bus toe. De chauffeur zag het en stopte de bus. Hij stapte in en ging zitten op een rustig plekje op de vertrouwde rode stof met bloemetjes. Hij deed zijn oortjes in en zette de muziek aan, hij vond het heerlijk om muziek te luisteren. Behalve dat het gewoon mooi was deed het hem ook verdwijnen uit zijn eigen rotleven en verschijnen in een soort nieuwe fantasiewereld. Hij zag een spinnetje naast hem zitten tegen het raam. In tegenstelling tot vele andere mensen was hij niet bang voor spinnen, sterker nog, hij had respect voor ze en vond ze schattig. Hij liet het spinnetje over zijn arm lopen. Zo verdween de tijd tot dat hij was aangekomen bij de goede halte. Hij maakte een foto van het spinnetje met zijn telefoon en stapte uit de bus. Hij liep naar het weeshuis en ging zijn kamer in. Fabian zou al gauw thuiskomen. Izak liet zich langzaam neerzakken op zijn bed. Hij zuchtte toen hij dacht aan hoeveel huiswerk hij nog moest maken.Gelukkig was zijn broer goed in zo een beetje alles wat met school te maken had, hopelijk had hij even tijd voor hem vanmiddag. Hij keek naar zijn agenda om te zien wat voor huiswerk hij moest maken voor morgen. Bah, wiskunde, aardrijkskunde en Frans en nog heel veel ook! Hij moest echt even aan de slag. Tegen de tijd dat Fabian thuis was gekomen was hij bijna klaar met Frans. ‘Hallo, Fabian’, riep Izak toen hij de deur open hoorde gaan. ‘Hallo, Izak,’ reageerde zijn broer,‘heb je nog iets leuks gedaan op school?’ ‘Nee, ik had gym weet je nog?’, antwoordde de jongere broer. ‘O ja, sorry, was ik even vergeten’. Izak maakte een gebaar dat het niet uitmaakte. ‘Heb je misschien even tijd om me te helpen bij mijn huiswerk?’, vroeg Izak om van onderwerp te veranderen. ‘Ja hoor, is goed,’ zei zijn broer meteen,‘heb je veel huiswerk?’. ‘Jep,’ mompelde Izak. Wiskunde en Aardrijkskunde en veel van allebei’. Fabian knikte,‘Ik zal je in ieder geval helpen met Wiskunde en misschien nog met Aardrijkskunde. Izak lachte vanbinnen, hij had echt een superlieve broer. Fabian en Izak hadden de hele middag hun huiswerk gemaakt en Fabian had hem goed geholpen, daarna hadden ze hun avondeten gegeten, toen Izak eerst bij het weeshuis kwam vond hij het eten heel erg vies en had hij dagenlang niks gegeten gelukkig was hij er na en tijd aan gewend geraakt, ook al herinnerde hij zich nog altijd het lekkere eten van thuis. Iemand riep van beneden: ‘Slapen iedereen!!’. Zwijgend trokken Izak en Fabian hun kleren uit. ‘Waar komen al die blauwe plekken van?’, vroeg zijn broer plotseling hard. ‘Oh, niks,’ antwoordde Izak vaag, hij wilde niet dat zijn broer erachter kwam wat er was gebeurd,‘gewoon gevallen’. ‘Izak!’, viel zijn broer tegen hem uit,‘Zoveel blauwe plekken krijg je echt niet door te vallen! En al helemaal niet op je schenen! Vertel wat er is gebeurd, nu!’ Izak schrok van de plotselinge uitval van zijn broer. Hij besloot er niet langer omheen te draaien. ‘I-ik ben in elkaar getrapt’, bekende Izak. ‘Door wie?!’, vroeg zijn broer, alweer op zo’n harde toon. ‘L-Lukas en zijn m-meelopertjes’, stotterde hij. ‘Slapen!’, hoorden ze van beneden,‘Dit is de laatste waarschuwing!’. ‘Ze gaan er spijt van krijgen’, fluisterde zijn broer woest. Vorige: Veneficus: proloog Volgende: Veneficus: hoofdstuk 2 Commentaar, kritiek en tips zijn altijd welkom, graag zelf :) Heb je dit hoofdstuk gelezen? Ja Categorie:Veneficus Categorie:Veneficus: hoofdstukken Categorie:Nachthart Categorie:Nachthart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal